A Hope That Conceals Pain
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: Rinika is a fire hanyou. she goes to school with Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.she has a terrible home life, and is beat by her father. she's been friends with Hiei for almost all her life, and is now getting feelings for him. what will she do?Ch. 6
1. Prologue

Hi! Ok ya, people didn't seem to like Sweet Fur Amiee, The Wolf Demon too much, and if she really was a mary-sue I'm sorry, I don't like mary-sue's! So, I may continue that fic sometime in the future! I hope my oc in this fic, Rinika, isn't a mary-sue!!!!! Anyway, I hope u all like this! And this is just the prologue!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A girl with long firey orange hair that was tied back in a braid, and crystal blue eyes sat on her bed. Her dog Nikko, which was a orange and white Welsh Corgi dog, lay there with her. Nikko had a white tip on her tail, a white stomach, and a white streak going down her forehead to her nose, she had hazel eyes, and the rest of her fur was an orangeish brown. Nikko licked a bruise and cut on the girl's cheek. The girl sighed and stroked her fur. She looked out the window and said softly, "So this is me, Rinika Kawai's pitiful excuse for a life!" Nikko whimpered and licked her hand, "Don't worry Rinika, I'm sure everything will turn out alright in time" Nikko telepathically said to Rinika reassuringly. Rinika sighed again. 

Rinika went into the bathroom and cleaned her face. She sat back on her bed with Nikko. Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair burst into her room. Rinika gave a cold glare to the girl, "out Paxton!" she shouted. Paxton stood there, "listen daddy said he's ordering a pizza for dinner and your paying for it!" she said in a bratty voice. "GET OUT BITCH!" Rinika exclaimed, pushing her stepsister out the door. She shut the door and gasped, what had she done? The sound a feet running angrily up the stairs was then heard. A man opened up Rinika's door and looked at her with hate in his eyes. The man had brown eyes, light brown hair, and he was sort of going bald. He wore a green sweater and jeans, Paxton stood at the door, and stuck her tongue out at Rinika. 'what is it now?" Rinika asked the man. He grabbed her by the collar of her tee-shirt, and punched her. Rinika hit the ground hard, Nikko whimpered and snarled at the man. Rinika sat up and held her cheek, which now had another bruise on it. " U TREAT YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RAM YOU SO HARD INTO THE WALL U WON'T SEE STRAIGHT!!!!" he exclaimed and shut the door. 

Rinika sighed. This is what I go through everyday, especially when mom's out on buisness…, she thought. "I hate him!" she said under her breath. "all he does is either order me around, or beat me! Why did mom marry him in the first place!?" she said to no one in particular. Nikko licked her hand. Rinika started to think about how horrible her life was. She was a fire hanyou, 1/2 Fire Demon, 1/2 human. She was different than everyone else around her. No one liked her, they all thought she was weird, that's why she had a lonely childhood. Her only friend had been an orphaned fire demon, by the name of Hiei. Her mother had started taking care of him when she was 4, same as he. She and him clicked right then and there, he had comforted her because she was so sad because her father had just died. Her full fire demon father. Her only other friend was a girl by the name of Akira Yoshiko. Rinika had sort of befriended 2 boys named Yusuke Urameshi and Shuiichi Minamino(did I spell his last name right?), whom everybody called Kurama. But Rinika was not close with them like with Hiei and Akira. Things had been going pretty ok for her until she was 7 years old. That's when her mother married Terry Tebbe, Rinika's worst nightmare. Along with Terry came his daughter Paxton, who was a year younger than Rinika. Things went alright for the first couple of months, but soon Terry's true nature came out and things started to get violent. Whenever Rinika snapped at Paxton, did something wrong, etc. Terry beat her, and not just a spanking, literally BEAT her. Rinika's mother wouldn't have it, but whenever she tried to intervene, he beat her as well. But Paxton was always untouched, Terry always spoiled her, even though she was the biggest brat there was. Rinika's mother, Suka, soon got a job going out of town, and usually out of the country for various amounts of time. That made things worse for Rinika. When she was gone Terry made her life even more miserable. This is how she lived and what her life was like, her only comfort was in her dog Nikko, or in Hiei or Akira. 

The doorbell rang, Rinika knew the pizza had arrived. She sighed and took her purse downstairs, Nikko at her feet. She paid the man and went to sit through another miserable meal with her stepdad and sister. Her mom would be coming home tomorrow, that's what she had to look forward to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope this wasn't boring, its gonna get better I swear, I mean this is just the prologue!! Akira and another character that's coming in future chapters, are oc's by my friend Sabrina Black Snapeish, give the credits to her! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT U THINK OF THIS FICCY! Ja ne, I'll update real soon! 


	2. what a nice welcome home!

HI! Um, I'm glad everyone likes this fic so far! That makes me happy! Especially since from the beginning on Sweet Fur people started calling her a mary-sue! Anyways…CH.2!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rinika woke up the next morning. Her mom was coming home today! "RINIKA! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE BEAKFAST!!" Terry called from downstairs. Rinika rolled her eyes and put on her slippers, then she went downstairs and into the kitchen. Rinika decided to cook pancakes. As she was doing so, Paxton came in the kitchen. "if you don't hurry we'll be late picking up mom from the airport!" she said in her usual bratty voice. Rinika glared at her stepsister, "shut up and eat!" she said dishing out the pancakes. When they were done eating they got dressed, and went out to the car. 

Terry gave a hateful glare to Rinika. "what?" she asked. He smirked, "what your wearing, I don't think its appropriate for the airport" Rinika blinked and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt that said 'Princess' on it, jean shorts, and flip-flops. She didn't see anything wrong with it, she looked over at Paxton. "if you think what I'm wearing is inappropriate, then what do you think of her clothes!" Rinika said pointing at Paxton, who was wearing a white slutty tube top, a LOW cut jean mini skirt, and sandles. "there's nothing wrong with her outfit, she looks just beautiful in it!" Terry said. "DAMMIT!" he suddenly exclaimed. "you'll get your punishment when we get home, get in the car, now! Or we'll be late!" he said getting in, and starting the car. 

A young woman who looked to be in her early 30's was standing and waiting with her luggage at the airport. She had long orange hair, and green eyes. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she saw her family's familiar faces walk up to her. Rinika hugged her mom tightly when they reached her. "there's my girl!" Suka said hugging Rinika. She then got out of the embrace and smiled at Paxton and Terry. She hugged Paxton, and kissed Terry on the cheek.(something I WOULD **NEVER **DO!!!) "hello Suka" Terry said to his wife and took her luggage. They loaded up the car and drove home. 

Suka sat down on the couch and began to tell her family about her business trip to Israel. In the middle though Terry cut in. "Suka, your daughter here wore something quite inappropriate to the airport, wouldn't you agree?" he said gesturing to Rinika. Rinika hugged Nikko tightly, knowing another fight was going to start. Suka looked at Rinika, she blinked. "I think its fine" she said, "especially if Paxton is aloud to wear something like that" she said pointing at her stepdaughter. Terry got mad. "she's just fine Suka! Maybe you should pay more attention to your little slut of a daughter over there!" he said, beginning to really loose his temper. Rinika got mad, but held back against saying anything. Her mother didn't though, "Terry please don't say things like that, especially when you know their not true!" she said bravely. Terry was fuming now, "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BACK TALK ME BITCH!!" he said and slapped Suka hard. "MOM!" Rinika exclaimed as her mom fell down. "are you alright?" Rinika asked helping her. Suka nodded. "YOU JERK! SHE JUST GOT HOME!!!" Rinika said to Terry, standing up. "BITCH DON'T YOU BACK TALK ME EITHER!!" he said and punched Rinika. Nikko stayed on the couch and growled. Suka helped her daughter up and sighed. "I'm sorry Terry dear, and so is Rinika…I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a while…" Suka said and went upstairs. 

Rinika glared at Terry. "I'm gonna go hang out with Hiei" she said, picking up Nikko and heading out the door. "I told you I don't want you hanging out with that kid!" Terry said coldly. "he aint comin' around here, so why the hell do you care?!" she retorted. "girl, if you talk back to me one more time I swear I'll ram you through the damn wall!" Rinika shook her head and went out the door. 

"I hate him!" she mumbled while walking. Nikko whimpered and licked her cheek. Rinika walked in a book store the was called, "Amoureux des livres", which is Lover Of Books in french. a girl with long straight blue white hair, and dark blue eyes was sitting at the register next to a man with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "hey Akira, hi Kenji" Rinika said to them. "hey Rinika! Terry trouble?" Akira asked her friend. Rinika nodded, "ya, but whats new, and mom just got home too…" Akira frowned, "oh ya, your right, I'm so sorry Rinika" Akira said sympathetically. "its ok, hey have you seen Hiei around lately?" Rinika asked. "ya, he was hanging out in the trees in the park when I went there on my lunch break about an hour ago." Akira replied. "ok, thanks!" Rinika said happily. Rinika got so happy she started to squeeze Nikko. Nikko gave a muffled whimper as she was being suffocated by Rinika. Kenji and Akira sweatdropped. "um, Rinika I suggest you don't kill Nikko" Kenji said in an english accent. "what do you mean?" she asked in a clueless way, then she looked down at Nikko. "oh.." she said sweatdropping and she let go of Nikko. 

"eh heh, how are you Nikko?" Kenji asked. Nikko gave no comment. (a/n Nikko is Rinika's guardian, she can talk telepathically to Rinika and Kenji) "Rinika, why don't you just ask Hiei out already?" Akira asked. Rinika blushed a crimson color, "are you crazed woman!" she exclaimed. "I'm not sure if he likes me back, and I don't wanna ruin our friendship somehow!" "I guess your right.." Akira said sighing. Kenji sweatdropped, "why I think I'm crazy, here I am talking to a dog!" he said and went to the back of the store to put out the new shipment of mangas. Nikko got a little offended at that last comment. Akira had been sensing that Nikko isn't all that she seemed lately. "calm down Nikko, you can't answer him, but he senses something about you" Akira said. "I can to answer him!" Nikko thought. "so Kurama came in here today!" Akira said cheerfully. "coolie! Rinika said buying an Excel Saga manga book. "now Akira, did you ask him out THIS TIME?" Rinika asked curiously. Akira blushed, "no I didn't, but I'm sure Kurama wouldn't like someone like me, I mean we're barely even friends!" "I'm his friend" Rinika said to annoy her. Akira sighed, "I know, that's how I met him…" Rinika looked up at the clock, "I better get going now if I wanna get Hiei, by Akira, see you tomorrow at school! Come on Nikko" Rinika said, as she and Nikko walked out of the store. "bye!" Akira said. 

Rinika went to the park, and started scanning the trees for Hiei. 'there!" she said to herself as she spotted him. Rinika climbed into the tree and sat down next to him. "hey you!" she said cheerfully, and hugging him as she usually did. Hiei hugged her back and smiled. "hi Rinika" he said to her. "how's it going?" she asked. "ok" Hiei replied. He then noticed the bruises on Rinika's cheek. "was that bastard beating you again?" Hiei asked angrily. Rinika nodded, "he got mom again to today, since you know she came home." Rinika said with a sigh. Hiei got an angered look on his face. "listen, when he starts that again, you get out of there and find me, I promise I'll protect you Rinika" Hiei said. Rinika blushed. "ok, I'll try!" she replied. Hiei gave a slight smile at her. "do you wanna go get something to drink, like a smoothie or something with me Hiei?" Rinika asked. Hiei nodded. They got out of the tree and Nikko followed them.

Hiei took her hand as they walked. Rinika blushed. They got some smoothies and sat down. Rinika smiled at him. "you know no matter how much craps going on in my life, whenever I'm with you it all seems to go away and I feel better again.." Rinika said. Hiei blushed a bit. They talked for a while, and then the sun started to go down. "oh, I better get home, mom's gonna want me home for dinner tonight" Rinika said. Hiei nodded. He walked her home. Suka came out, she smiled as she saw Hiei. "oh, hello their Hiei-chan!" she said cheerfully. "hello Mrs. Kawai.." Hiei greeted, embarrassed that she said 'Hiei-chan'. "its good to see you again sweety, would you like to stay for dinner?" Suka asked. Rinika blushed. "um, thank you, but no Mrs. Kawai, um, I think I better go…" Hiei said. "Ja.." he said and disappeared. Rinika sighed and walked in her house with her mom and Nikko.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok! I hope you all still like this! Ya, and Kenji is also my friend Sabrina Black Snapeish's oc, like Akira. Kenji is also Akira's guardian, like Nikko is Rinika's. please R/R! and I honestly hope Rinika isn't a mary-sue! Ja Ne! I'll TRY to update soon, but my 6th grade class is going to Memphis, Tennessee on Thursday, and we'll be gone till Friday night, so I don't know when I'll exactly get a chance. 


	3. The Sun Charm

Srry I haven't updated in a while…long story. I'm sorry if Hiei is a little ooc, I'll try to make him normal, thanks for reviewing, ch.3!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinika went to school the next day. She never wore the school uniform that she was expected to, because she found it quite ugly. It was a brown jacket like thing over a white shirt and a bow under her neck, and a checkered skirt. So the uniform she chose to wear was: (I can't really describe it other than it looks just like Kagome's on InuYasha except for its blue and white instead of green and white.) she always got in trouble for this, but she didn't care, it didn't matter to her. 

She entered school and sat in her seat next to the boy named Yusuke Urameshi. She smiled to herself as Hiei came in, late as usual. Rinika rolled her eyes as the teacher rambled on and on. She busied herself by looking around the classroom, Hiei was trying not to fall asleep, Akira was trying not to look over at Kurama, Rinika always giggled at that, Yusuke was sleeping, Kurama was listening, and Kuwabara was looking at Rinika blushing. He had a crush on her. It annoyed the hell out of her, especially when he stalked her. She gave a death glare to Kuwabara, and then just began to daydream. She daydreamed about what it would be like if her mom would just divorce Terry, and it would be just her, Rinika, and Nikko again. "ms. Kawai, Ms. Kawai? MS.KAWAI!!" yelled the teacher at her, Rinika quickly snapped back into reality then. "uh…" she said looking up at him sweatdropping. She blushed as most of the others in the room began to laugh hysterically. "glad to see your back with us Ms. Kawai, now please sleep when you get home, and pay attention!" "yes sir.." Rinika said rolling her eyes as the teacher went back to his lesson. 

When school finally ended Rinika was relieved as always. She saw Hiei and was going to ask him to go do something with her, but decided against it. "Akira!" Rinika said, running to her friend. "huh?, oh, hi Rinika!.." Akira greeted, she was spying on kurama who had now gone on his way home while she had turned her head to say hello to Rinika. "wanna come home with me for a while, I've been so bored lately, and I want to show you the new Excel Saga manga I got!" "ok, that sounds good!" Akira said, and they went on their way to Rinika's house. 

"Woof!" Nikko greeted and licked Akira and Rinika when they got in. "hi Nikko!" Akira said cheerfully, petting Nikko with Rinika. Paxton got home just as they came out of the kitchen with some sodas, Nikko at their feet. Rinika rolled her eyes, "oh great, the bitch is back" she said. Akira giggled. Paxton got a bratty look on her face., "shut up!" she yelled. "hey, who said you get to have a friend over Rinika!" Paxton said angrily. "no one, and as if anyone cares, they don't destroy half the house and eat all our food like your friends do anyway!" Rinika said. Paxton got angrier, "whatever, where's mom!?" she asked. "out at the store" Rinika replied. Paxton got her snotty look on and went upstairs to her room. Rinika and Akira giggled at her like always, and then went up to Rinika's room. 

About a half hour later, Rinika's mom and step dad were home. Paxton barged into Rinika's room like she did often. Nikko snarled at her. Paxton ignored Nikko and gave mean looks to Rinika and Akira. She began to annoy the hell out of them. "go to hell bitchbrat!" Rinika snapped and she, Akira, and Nikko went downstairs. Paxton smiled, pleased with herself. Terry glared at Rinika as she and Akira came down. "listen, if your not going to include Paxton then either she goes home, or you not stay in that damned bedroom of yours, Rinika!" Terry yelled hatefully. "fine, fine!" Rinika replied, "lets go downstairs in the basement!" Rinika suggested after terry left, "no one hardly ever goes down there, especially Paxton!" "alright" Akira agreed, and they went to the basement. 

Akira and Rinika were talking about the usual things, boys, music, anime/manga, when Rinika felt something strange. She felt some sort of mysterious energy from somewhere, and it was like it was calling her. She tried her best to ignore it, but soon it was just annoying her WAY too much. She followed her senses, and it led her to it, it was an old, dusty box, which no one had opened for a pretty long time. "what is it Rinika, you ok?" Akira asked, a little worried. "ya, fine.." Rinika replied, studying the box. She opened it carefully, and coughed a little as dust flew around her. She gasped a little as she saw an orangeish glowing light. Akira could see it too, "what is it?.." she asked, going over. Rinika looked into the box, there was only one thing inside. It was a red choker, with a little orange sun charm on the end, which was glowing. Rinika cautiously picked it up. 'whoah…" she said in amazement. Akira's eyes lit up, "wow, what is that thing Rinika?" she asked. Rinika shrugged. Suddenly the basement door opened, and the sun charm stopped glowing…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFIE!! ^^ I'll try my best to update soon, see ya all later, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Snake Demons, how annoying

Ok, sorry about the huge cliffie! DON'T HURT ME! But, I'm continuing now, so BE HAPPY! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinika, Akira, and Nikko looked up as the basement door opened, and the Sun Charm stopped glowing. Suka walked down the steps and to the girls. 

"hi mom.." Rinika greeted.

"hello Mrs. Kawaii.." Akira greeted as well. 

"hi girls…" Suka said noticing the Sun charm in Rinika's hands. "she found it…" she thought to herself. "um..Akira, I'm sorry…can you go home now, I need to talk to Rinika privately about something important.." Suka said to Akira.

"sure…" Akira replied.

"well bye Akira.." Rinika said, a bit confused as Akira left. "alright mom, what did you need to talk about that's so important?" Rinika asked curiously. Suka took her upstairs to her bedroom. Nikko followed. 

"may I see that necklace you found dear" Suka asked her daughter. Rinika nodded and handed it to Suka. "Rinika…let me explain to you about this necklace…when you were a baby, your father gave this necklace to me…he said to give it to you when the time was right, it was your destiny to have it. I never quite understood what he meant, but I guess now is the right time and you were meant to find it. For what purpose I don't know. 

Rinika blinked, "dad gave you this…" Suka nodded. 

"SUKA GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE DINNER!" Terry yelled from downstairs before Suka could reply. So she went downstairs, like he demanded. 

The next day Rinika walked to Akira's book store. "hey Kenji, um, where's Akira at?" Rinika asked, not noticing she was strangling poor Nikko. 

"um…….she's in the back…um, Rinika, I think your strangling Nikko.." Kenji said looking at Nikko, who was gasping for air. (Nikko:@.@) 

Rinika looked down at Nikko who was in her arms. "……..EEP! sorry Nikko!" she said, sweatdropping, as she quickly dropped Nikko. "eh heh…anyway, thanks Kenji!" Rinika said, going to the back. Nikko decided to stay behind. 

Kenji smiled down at Nikko. He picked her up, put her on his lap and began to pet her. Nikko felt relaxed now, it was a good change after being strangled to near death by her master! 

"hi Akira-chan!" Rinika exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend. 

"hey Rinika!" Akira greeted. Akira noticed Rinika was wearing the Sun Charm choker from the day before. "that is so cool, that choker I mean, I can't believe it was locked away in a old box in your basement!" she said.

"ya…" Rinika replied. 

Suddenly both the girls felt something, as the Sun Charm around Rinika's neck began to glow. They rushed outside, where Kenji and Nikko were. A giant snake like demon was in front of them, hissing and swinging its massive tail wildly, smashing buildings. 

"what in the hell!" Akira exclaimed. 

"I have no idea……" Rinika said, trying to make the Sun Charm stop glowing. 

The snake demon hissed ferociously, and it tried to attack Rinika! Nikko's eyes glowed, and the demon was thrown back into a building. She then hopped in front of Rinika protectively, and snarled menacingly. The Snake soon recovered, and looked down at Nikko. She showed her fangs as it began to attack her. An energy blast then shot from her body and at the demon, throwing it back once more, as Rinika, Akira, and Kenji watched in the backround. The demon was then fed up, it snarled and dove at all four! 

"FIREBALLS!" Rinika said, and shot a bunch of fireballs at the demon. 

"THUNDER STRIKE!" Kenji then exclaimed and shot a bolt of lightning at the demon, frying it. 

The Snake demon fell down to the ground, charred. Rinika went over and carefully poked it. 

"I can't believe you can touch it!" Akira said in disgust. 

The Snake demon suddenly snapped at the unsuspecting Rinika. 

"EEEP! FIREBALL!" Rinika exclaimed, shooting a massive ball of fire at the snake, killing it. 

"well that wakes you up, doesn't it" Akira said, looking at the dead demon. 

"yes……now, what to do with the body?" Kenji said. 

Nikko's eyes then began to glow and the body of the large demon disintegrated.

"works for me!" Rinika commented. 

"ya, that's one way of doing it" Akira added, stretching. 

Nikko then hopped into Kenji's arms. He smiled down at her and scratched her behind the ears. 

Akira yawned, "well I'm bored, now what?" she asked. 

Rinika looked up at a clock that was on a building. She gasped. "I GOTTA GO! COME ON NIKKO!" she exclaimed, and grabbed Nikko by the collar. She then sped home as Nikko yelped, barked, and whimpered. 

"poor Nikko…" Kenji said shaking his head. 

"ya, she's very abusive of the poor dog….even though she doesn't mean to be." Akira replied sweatdropping. 

While Rinika was running, she accidentally bumped into, who else, but Hiei. Rinika blushed. "oh……..hi Hiei……" she said shyly as he helped her up. 

"you need to watch where your going Rinika" Hiei said. 

"ya…" Rinika replied blushing. 

"I take it you killed that demon that was here earlier?" he asked. Rinika nodded. Hiei then sensed something, he pushed Rinika and Nikko out of the way as a massive tail hit the ground where they were previously standing. Nikko growled at the huge demon. "and it looks like it brought a friend" Hiei said in an annoyed voice, and then he drew his sword. 

"not often you pull out that thing…" Rinika said, as she put a hand over the Sun Charm which was once again glowing. She looked up at the giant snake demon which snarled down at her. 

"stay behind me Rinika" Hiei said, and he slashed at the giant demon with his sword. After a few minutes of aerial combat, Hiei appeared next to Rinika again. 

"are you alright Hiei?!" she asked in a worried tone.

"fine" Hiei replied simply. 

Rinika smiled, then she noticed that the demon was swinging its tail at Hiei. "Hiei watch out!" She exclaimed, and tried to get him out of the way, which resulted in her getting slashed across the back with the demons tail.

"RINIKA!" Hiei exclaimed. "are you ok!?" he asked. 

Rinika lifted her head up and smiled softly at him. "ya, I'm just fine, don't worry about me Hiei." She said reassuringly. 

Hiei helped her up, and stood in front of the demon, he then pointed his sword at it. The snake hissed and dove down at Hiei, who stuck his sword through its mouth, killing it. 

Rinika hugged Hiei. "you killed it!" she said happily. Nikko wagged her tail. 

Hiei blushed a bit and pulled her off, he looked into her eyes and smiled a bit. "are you sure your gonna be ok?" he asked once more. 

"positive. I'm going to be just fine Hiei, don't worry, its just a lil scratch, that's all." Rinika replied flatly. 

Hiei took her home, still a little worried as to whether she was really alright or not. When they reached her house Rinika smiled at Hiei and kissed him on the cheek. He then blushed a crimson color, and disappeared……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG! I think I'm posting this a bit later than I wanted to, and that's because my stupid computer broke for a week and the dude didn't come to fix it till like a week after we called! So I couldn't do anything. I swear there's like a little dark cloud following me around…anyway, I will update when I can, I am working on like 7 or so fics at a time now, so when the new chap. Comes I don't know, but it wont take forever I promise u that. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Enter Rika

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own YuYu Hakusho. But, I do own, Rinika, Nikko, Paxton, Suka, and Terry(sadly). My friend Sabrina Black Snapeish owns Akira, and Kenji. And, my other friend CleScout owns Rika Makino. 

Ok, new character comes in this ch. She's owned by my friend, CleScout, credits to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A girl with long strawberry blonde hair, that she wore in a bandanna, and aqua colored eyes strolled down the halls of Rinika's school. She made it to her classroom. The teacher smiled at her, "class, we have a new student, her name is Rika Makino, I want you to all make her feel welcome."

"so that's the new girl.." Akira thought looking up from her anime magazine. 

"Rika, please take your seat next to Ms. Yoshiko, and behind Yusuke Urameshi." The teacher said pointing at Akira and Yusuke. Rika nodded and sat down.

Akira turned her head to Rika, "names Akira" she said, holding out her hand. 

Rika shook it, "nice to meet you" she replied. 

Yusuke turned around to see her. "hey, I know you! Rika! Your stayin' at Genkai's place, right?" he asked. 

Rika nodded, "yes, and your Yusuke Urameshi, the one Genkai burns her cigarettes on." She replied. 

"ya, that's her favorite idiot, Urameshi. " Akira added. 

"um, ya.." Yusuke said, sweatdropping. 

Rinika, who had been half asleep in her chair while all of this had been going on, turned around to face Akira. "hey, Akira, can I have some gum?" she asked. 

"sure" Akira replied, chewing her own. "here ya go." She said, giving a piece to Rinika. 

Rinika then noticed Rika. "oh, hi!" she greeted cheerfully. 

"sorry to break up your little party over here, but could you all please turn around and listen!" the teacher said, pointing at Rika, Rinika, Yusuke, and Akira. Akira, Yusuke, and Rika, rolling their eyes, nodded.

"in a sec teach!" Rinika replied. "now, whats your name again, sorry but I was a bit spaced out earlier!" she said to Rika. 

"its Rika" she replied. 

"hey, I'm Rinika!" Rinika said. 

"OK MS. KAWAI, OFFICE NOW!" The teacher exclaimed.

Rinika rolled her eyes. "as you wish!" she replied sarcastically, and went to the office. 

Akira looked up from her magazine and shook her head. "Rinika is such a trouble maker, I don't know how I became friends with her.." she said to herself. 

~**~ Later that day..

Rika was walking home from school. Suddenly, a huge, dragon-like demon appeared and tried to attack her! Rika dodged the attack, "what the hell.." she said. Akira and Kenji, sensed the demon, they quickly appeared on the scene. 

Rinika, who was trying to keep the Sun Charm to stop glowing, looked behind herself, and saw the demon ready to attack Rika. "EEEEK! Oh man, the new girl's toast!

Rika smirked. "WATER DRAGON!" she exclaimed, and shot a dragon made of water at the demon, killing it. 

Rinika quickly came over. "WHOAH HOW THE HELL DID RIKA DO THAT!?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"your friend is obviously a demon" Kenji told her, he then held out his hand to Rika. "I'm Kenji, Akira's guardian." He said. 

"nice to meet you Kenji-san, I'm Rika" she replied shaking his hand. 

Rinika hugged Rika from behind, "THAT WAS SO FRIGGIN' AWESOME GIRL!" she exclaimed.

"exactly what Rinika said" Akira added, sweatdropping a bit. 

"er..could you let go of me please?.." Rika said sweatdropping.

"eh heh..YA SORRY!" Rinika replied letting go. 

Nikko then came. She went up to Rika and let her pet her. "oh, that's my insane psychopath dog, Nikko." Rinika explained. 

"she's not an insane psychopath Rinika.." Akira said sweatdropping. 

"wanna bet?" Rinika replied. 

"actually, I think she's really a demon…" Akira added. 

"well, I have to go, bye." Rika said, walking off to Genkai's temple. 

"bye!" Akira and Rinika said in unison. 

~**~Next Day

The Next day Rinika called Akira and Rika over to her house because Nikko had told her they needed to talk to Rika, they would need her help. Akira knocked at the door. 

"hey Akira!" Rinika said cheerfully. 

"hi" Akira replied. She was holding a little black puppy. 

Rinika smiled. "AWW! Kenji!" she said petting the dog who was actually Kenji. Akira sat Kenji down, and he went over to the couch where Nikko was curled up sleeping. Then Rika came to the door. 

"um..hi.." she greeted. 

Hey!" Rinika and Akira both said. A little bit of chit chat later and the three girls went upstairs to Rinika's room. 

Kenji looked at Nikko, who was now awake. "hello Nikko, how are you?" he asked her mentally. She gave no comment. Kenji sighed, 'why don't you ever talk to me?" he asked her. Nikko smiled a bit at him. "well, I got some reaction that time.." he thought. He tried once more with conversation, "I think Akira should try to get Kurama's attention, but she doesn't even try." Nikko once again gave no comment, and she jumped off the couch. "well, what do you like to talk about Nikko?" he asked her. No comment. "don't like to talk I guess?" he said. Nikko then jumped back up onto the couch, and knocked him off, then she jumped back down beside him. Kenji cocked his head to one side, "whats up?" he asked her, a bit puzzled. Nikko smiled, then tackled him, causing Kenji to accidentally turn human. "hello" he said to Nikko, who was resting on his stomach. Nikko blushed a bit, she wanted to turn human, but she couldn't. Kenji smiled, sat up, put Nikko in his lap and began to pet her. "hmmm, you must have a human form, I hope to see you in it soon" he said. Nikko blushed a bit of a crimson color. "it would be nice to have someone to talk to.." he added. 

Nikko blinked, "not always.." she said to him mentally. 

He smiled down at her, "to me that is my one biggest fear in life, to be completely alone" he told her. 

"..yes, but people can be extremely cruel to talk to" Nikko replied. 

"yes, but it depends on the person, I've met some cruel people, but then you just don't bother to waste your time on them" Kenji said. Nikko looked up at him, and smiled. "so Nikko, do you have a human form?" he asked. 

"yes…" she replied. 

"I hope to see it someday" he said. 

~**~ meanwhile with the girls

"Rika, are you really a demon?" Rinika asked. 

"yes" Rika replied simply. 

Akira smiled, "I thought so..well, Kenji thought so"

"COOL! WHAT KIND!!?? I'm half fire demon!" Rinika exclaimed. 

"half Fox Demon, and half Balance Demon." She replied. 

"er…whats a balance demon??" Rinika asked. 

"I'm half fire demon half Shadow demon…whats a Balance demon?" Akira added. 

"I'm not sure what it is, all I know is my mom was one…" Rika replied. 

"well, ask your mom then" Rinika said, as Akira shot her a look. 

Rika's face darkened a bit, 'I can't…" 

"oh…" Rinika said. 

"we're sorry….Rinika doesn't know when to shut up!" Akira said. 

"HEY!" Rinika exclaimed. 

"well you don't!" Akira replied. 

"its ok…it was what, maybe 12 years ago…" Rika said. 

"I could say the same for you Akira, when it comes to Kurama especially!" Rinika continued. 

"what do you mean!" Akira said, blushing furiously. 

Rinika leaned closer to Rika, "ya, Akira has the total hots for Shuuichii Minamoto, or who we know as Kurama!" she explained. 

"I see.." Rika replied. 

"shut up!" Akira exclaimed. 

"I can tell you like someone yourself Rinika-san" Rika said. 

Akira smirked, "ya she likes Hiei!"

Rinika blushed crimson and whacked Akira. "I DO NOT, WE'RE JUST GOOD FRIENDS!" she exclaimed. 

"ow.." Akira said rubbing her head, and hiding behind Rika, who laughed a bit. 

"now, what would give you the idea I liked someone Rika?" Rinika asked, sweatdropping.   
"well, the fact you wrote the name 'Hiei' in your notebooks is one." Rika replied. 

"Rinika, stop getting sidetracked!" Nikko said mentally to Rinika. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID PSYCHOPATH DOG! I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!!!" Rinika exclaimed holding her head, as Rika and Akira sweatdropped. 

"Rinika,..Nikko isn't a psychopath…" Akira said shaking her head. 

"ok, Rika, SEE I'M DOING IT NOW NIKKO! Would you like, join us and help us fight demons?" Rinika asked. 

"sure, it will keep me on my toes." Rika replied. 

Akira smiled, "that great."

"AKIRA, ITS TIME TO GO!" Kenji yelled from downstairs. 

"well, guess I'll get going then, bye Rinika, Rika." Akira said and left.

"I should go to, see you at school Rinika." Rika said.

"well, bye!" Rinika replied as her friend left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok, I think this is the longest chappie so far, oh well. What do you think of Rika? Like I said, she's my friend CleScout's oc, not mine. I'll update soon, or I'll try anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Ok? ^^ Ja!  



	6. Puppy Love

Disclaimer: We've been through this…I own Rinika, Nikko, Suka, Terry, and Paxton! Sabrina Black Snapeish owns Akira and Kenji, and CleScout owns Rika. INU OWNS NOTHING OF REAL IMPORTANCE! T-T

OK I haven't updated In like, a year I think x.x Please dun kill me. I've had a rough year, and my comp has been broken since March, if that wasn't the case this would have been up a lot sooner.

CHAPTER 6!

-------------------------------------------------

Rinika's alarm went off. Nikko's ears perked up, she sat up, stretched, and yawned. She licked Rinika's cheek and nudged her to wake her up. Rinika rolled over and put the covers over her head, she always did this. Nikko sighed, "Rinika! Come on, you have to wake up! Must we go through this every morning?" she said telepathically.

"fine fine…" Rinika mumbled in reply sleepily. She got up and went downstairs with Nikko trailing behind. She sat down at the table and grabbed a jelly donut for breakfast. Terry was there reading the newspaper, and looking as pissed off as ever. Rinika tore off some of the donut and threw it to Nikko, who happily caught it and ate. Terry saw and found something else to yell at Rinika about. He threw his paper down and sat up:

"RINIKA! YOU FEED THAT DAMNED DOG ONE MORE THING AND I'LL SMASH YOUR HEAD INTO THE WALL!" he exclaimed, looking at her with hatred gleaming in his eyes.

Rinika rolled her eyes, "yes sir.." she replied. She picked up Nikko and went upstairs to get dressed for school. Once she got her uniform on, she went downstairs and saw some papers on the coffee table. "oh, those are the notes Hiei lent me, I'll give them back to him. ..maybe I'll have him over after school.." she said to herself, picking up the notes and placing them in her backpack.

Unfortunately, Terry walked by as she said that. One more thing to chew her out about. "I HEARD THAT I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT THAT ORPHANED FREAK IN MY HOUSE!" he yelled.

"This isn't your house, its my mom's!" Rinika yelled back. "and leave Hiei alone!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME GIRL!" He exclaimed and punched her.

"ow!" Rinika said rubbing her cheek. Nikko growled and bit Terry's ankle.

"Ow damn!" he shouted and kicked Nikko into a wall. She got up and snarled at him. He whacked her viciously, and she whimpered.

" OK STOP IT! I'M SORRY YOU DON'T NEED TO PUNISH HER!" Rinika exploded at him and picked up Nikko.

Terry glared at her venomously, "GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!" he screamed and pointed to the door. Rinika gathered up her backpack and left still carrying Nikko.

Akira, who was leaving for school, spotted Rinika walking down the street. She ran up to her, and noticed the bruise on her cheek. "Rinika your hurt! Was that bastard beating you again?!" Akira asked.

"hell yeah, just cause I said a thought out loud! And then he kicked Nikko around cause she bit him!" Rinika replied.

Akira sighed, "I don't see what your mother sees in him.."

"I honestly don't think its anything anymore, I really think she hates him, but she's scared of what he might do to her if she kicks him out and divorces him.." Rinika said looking down.

Akira nodded, "yeah."

"I wish she'd come back home though, she's gone away on business again, she's in America this time.." Rinika explained sighing.

"That's just neglect.." Akira said.

This made Rinika very angry, whenever someone implied that her mother wasn't a very good parent, or something like that, she got extremely mad. This was because she knew it wasn't her mother's fault, and she was trying her best. "No its not!" she exclaimed, "she doesn't neglect me!"

"calm down Rinika, I'm sorry, I know she doesn't.." Akira replied.

Kenji came out from the bookstore now, "hello Rinika, Nikko, are you alright? You and Akira really should be getting to school or your going to be late.." he said.

"oh yeah, your right!" Rinika exclaimed. Nikko jumped down from her arms and went over to Kenji, who picked her up and pet her lovingly.

"your right!" Alkira also exclaimed.

"wait, before we go, Kenji, could you do me a favor and watch Nikko until school's over? I really don't want her going back home alone with him there.." Rinika asked.

Kenji smiled, "of course Rinika." he said.

"Thanks!" Rinika yelled back, rushing off in the direction of the high-school with Akira.

Nikko looked up at Kenji. "Kenji, could you please turn into a dog now?.." she asked him telepathically.

Kenji smiled down at her, "of course, lets just go somewhere other than this sidewalk." He replied, teleporting them to the park. Kenji then sat Nikko down and transformed to his puppy form. Nikko gave a big puppy smile and nuzzled him. Kenji licked her cheek and smiled at her. Nikko then laid down at Kenji's feet as he too laid down and rested his head on her back. Nikko gave a small grin and whacked him with her tail. Kenji looked at her puzzlingly, Nikko just smiled at him and licked his cheek.

Nikko smirked, and pinned Kenji to the ground. He looked up at her more confused than ever. Nikko blinked, "you don't play games very often do you?" she asked, letting him up. Kenji blushed and shook his head and he got up. As soon as he did this though, Nikko had him pinned to the ground all over again! When he still looked at her confusingly, she said, "you don't get this do you?"

"A way in the back of my head I think I do.." Kenji replied to her.

Nikko let him get up again, "ok, lets try a different approach, you pin me down." She said.

Kenji's eyes widened, he thought he had it, "um..i don't think I know how to do that as a dog.." he replied slightly blushing.

"do what?" Nikko said smiling, "it's a game, just pin me down like I did to you ok?"

"alright.." Kenji replied, and pinned her onto her back. Nikko smirked and flipped him. Kenji repeated this. Then Nikko flipped him onto his side. Kenji did the same to her. This time Nikko kicked him back behind her, then jumped onto his back and licked him. Kenji laughed. Nikko smiled and got off his back, she laid at his side.

"..Kenji…I have something to show you..but I only have about a minute or so…" Nikko said looking up at him.

"Alright.." Kenji replied.

Nikko began to glow and then was surrounded by light. When she came out, she wasn't a dog anymore, she was a human. Kenji's eyes widened and he quickly transformed back to his human form. Nikko now was a very beautiful woman, she had long straight silver hair that went to her mid-back, and hazel brown eyes, and she was dressed in a reddish colored kimono. "Hello there Kenji, if you ever imagined me human, is this what you expected?" she said to him in a soft, soothing voice.

"Yes." Was Kenji's reply as he pulled her over to him and passionately kissed her. This gave Nikko quite a start, but she kissed back with just as much passion. Kenji sat down on a bench and pulled her into his lap, "I love you, Nikko." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

Nikko smiled a gentle, sweet smile, "I love you to Kenji, goodbye…" she said, as she turned back into her dog form. Kenji pet Nikko and smiled down at her. "I'm sorry," Nikko said to him.

"Its alright, I look forward to the day when you can be fully human always." Kenji replied smiling softly at her. His watch began to beep. "Shit! I have a performance in 20 minutes!" Kenji exclaimed.

Nikko jumped down off his lap. "Well, goodbye and good luck then Kenji." She said turning to go home.

"Wait, are you sure your going to be alright, Nikko?" Kenji asked her worriedly.

"Yes I'll be fine, don't worry." She replied. "oh, and Kenji," she said.

"Yes?"

"Nice kiss." Nikko said winking at him, and then left.

Kenji smiled and then teleported to the theatre in which he was to perform at.

When Nikko got home she found that Rinika was already there, it turns out her school had an early dismissal that day. She went to Rinika who was in the kitchen and Terry was sitting at the table drinking beer and about 5 empty cans surrounded him. He walked over to Rinika and stared down at her. "What?" she asked looking up at him confused. Terry, who even just by looking at him someone could tell he was totally wasted, punched Rinika for seemingly no reason at all. "Ow!" she said as she hit the wall. 'What the hell was that for?!" she asked. Terry then picked Rinika up by her hair and slammed her to the ground. Nikko growled ferociously and bit him, sinking her teeth deep into the flesh this time. Terry threw her off, but Nikko was back on her feet in no time. Hiccuping, Terry pulled out a butcher knife from where all the knives were kept. Nikko and Rinika both widened their eyes, Rinika was too afraid to move.

"I AM SICK OF YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Terry exclaimed, aiming the knife at Rinika. Nikko quickly got in front of her and was hit instead, across the shoulder. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground. A speechless Rinika picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

She hatefully glared up at Terry, barely choking the words out. "Y-You're a heartless bastard…" she said. Nikko was still growling at him even though she was badly wounded.

"Shut up!" He said, slapping Rinika across the face, and then pointing the knife at her again. Rinika was still too afraid to move.

::Meanwhile with Kenji::

Kenji is trying to practice for his play, but to no avail because he has an increasing bad feeling. He finally can't take it anymore, he senses its from Rinika's so he teleports himself there. When he arrives he sees Terry about to plunge the knife into Rinika. And he sees that Nikko is hurt. He swiftly takes the knife from Terry before he can get Rinika with it. Kenji then punches Terry, knocking him out. He turns to Rinika and Nikko.

"Are you two alright?"

"Y-yeah…thanks Kenji…" Rinika replied, a bit of a dazed look on her face. Nikko whimpered a small bit.

Kenji picked her up. "Listen, why don't you come back with me and you can stay with Akira, meanwhile I'll take Nikko to the vet."

Rinika nodded. "O-Ok..Thank you."

"Its alright." Kenji told her.

He then teleported her to his and Akira's house. When they got there they saw Akira had Kurama over. Kenji took Nikko to the vet and Rinika told Akira what happened. Akira sighed and went back to Kurama with her.

"Hi Kurama." Rinika greeted.

"Hello Rinika." Kurama replied.

Akira looked at her feet after a second of silence. "So…Kurama…"

----------------------------------------------------

Cliffie! Sorta I think! X3 I hope this turned out okies! I'll update when I can which won't be next year I swear! Review pwease.


End file.
